1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vending machines and, more particularly, to front kits for vending machines.
2. Discussion
Vending machines are in widespread use throughout the world. Despite their popularity, they are often subject to physical damaging abuse. While this damage sometimes occurs accidentally during transportation and installation, the primary culprit is the disgruntled user of a malfunctioning machine.
Traditionally, damaged machines are refurbished by replacing the abused front panel with new, but similarly constructed, metal front panels. Unfortunately, this is only a temporary cure since the replacement panels, like their original counterparts, are easily dented and damaged by the irate consumer.
Regardless of whether the machines are new or refurbished, their design often does not aesthetically blend well with the surrounding decor in the lunch room or other areas in which the machines are located. This unsightliness is further magnified when a row or bank of different machines are used next to each other.